Bob Hood
Bob Hood is a Childhood's movie spoof of Disney's 1973 film "Robin Hood". Cast: * Robin Hood - Bob the Builder * Maid Marian - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Little John - Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) * Prince John - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Sir Hiss - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Friar Tuck - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Alan-A-Dale - Dilbert * Lady Kluck - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Trigger - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Nutsy - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Otto - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Skippy Rabbit - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Sister Rabbit - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Tagalong Rabbit - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) * Mother Rabbit - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Toby Turtle - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Toby's Father - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Captain of the Guards - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Father Sexton - Owen (Total Drama) * Mother Church Mouse - Izzy (Total Drama) * The Tournament Crocodile - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Prince John's Thugs - Jafar (Aladdin), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Hades (Hercules) and Rasputin (Anastasia) * Sheriff's Thugs - Clayton (Tarzan), The Ringmaster (Dumbo; 1941), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) and Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * King Richard - Forrest Gump * Executor - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Sheepdog Archer - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Warthog Archer - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Pig Archer - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Bloodhound Archer - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) * People of Nottingham - People of Thebes (Hercules) * Robin Hood as Fortune Teller - Anna (Frozen) * Little John as Fortune Teller - Elsa (Frozen) * Robin Hood disguised as Legged Stork - Junior (Storks) * Little John as Sir Reginald - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Robin Hood as Beggar Man - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) Scenes: *Bob Hood Part 1 - Main Title *Bob Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Dr. Drakken *Bob Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Dr. Drakken *Bob Hood Part 4 - Lord Farquaad/Mac's Birthday Present *Bob Hood Part 5 - Mac meets Wendy *Bob Hood Part 6 - Thought Love *Bob Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament *Bob Hood Part 8 - Bob's Been Seized/The Attack *Bob Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Bob Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Quasimodo's Church *Bob Hood Part 11 - Dr. Drakken's idea about Quasimodo/Lord Farquaad meets Roger Radcliffe *Bob Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Bob Gets All the Taxes/The Big Chase *Bob Hood Part 13 - Bob and Wendy Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise)) *Bob Hood Part 14 - Credits/"Love" (Reprise) Movie Used: * Robin Hood (1973) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1999) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story Treats (1996) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) * Toy Story Toons: Party Saurus Rex (2012) * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Kim Possible (2002) * Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time (2003) * Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) * Monsters Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 4D (2003) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * Dilbert (1999) * JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) * South Park (1997) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008) * Histeria! (1998) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Fairy OddParents (2001) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World (1998) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules (TV Series) (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Anastasia (1997) * Tarzan (1999) * Dumbo (1941) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Fantasia (1940) * PaRappa the Rapper (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled Before Ever After (2017) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * Humphrey the Bear (1950) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Storks (2016) * Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) Trivia Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Robin Hood Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Maid Marian Woody (Disney).png|Woody as Little John Dr. Drakken.png|Dr. Drakken as Prince John 4.png|Randall Boggs as Sir Hiss Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as the Sheriff of Nottingham Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Friar Tuck Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep as Lady Cluck Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Alan-A-Dale Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Trigger KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Nutsy Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Otto Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Skippy Rabbit Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Sis Rabbit CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Tagalong Rabbit Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Mother Rabbit Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Toby Turtle Mr_turner_fairly_oddparents.png|Mr. Turner as Toby's Father Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe as the Captain of the Guards Owen headshot.JPG|Owen as Father Sexton Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Mother Church Mouse Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the Tournament Crocodile Jafar.jpg|Jafar, Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook, Hades.jpg|Hades, and Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Prince John's Thugs Clayton.jpg|Clayton, Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster, Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy, and Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach as the Sheriff's Thugs Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as King Richard Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog as the Executor Genie.jpg|Genie as the Sheepdog Archer Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Warthog Archer Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as the Pig Archer 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as the Bloodhound Archer Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png|Anna as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Elsa as Emily.png|Elsa as Little John as a Fortune Teller Junior (WB).png|Junior as Robin Hood Disguised as a Legged Stork Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Little John as Sir Reginald 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Poster Category:Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas